Das Imperium des Sohnes
by Saiyan Princess Of California
Summary: German version of our story Empire of the Son. Trunks und Son-Goten reisten in der Zeit zurück um Frieza zu besiegen und den Planeten Vegeta zu retten. Somit erschuffen sie eine weitere Wirklichkeit in der Planet Vegeta noch existiert. Wie sieht es in für die Sayajin aus, und werden der Kronprinz und eine gewiße Blauhaarige Frau zusammen finden? Lies um es herauszufinden :)


**A/N: **Nachdem wir schon gefagt wurden unsere Geschichte ins Spnische zu übersetzten und das nicht Möglich war dachte ich mir ich könnte es wenigsten ins Deutsche machen, und da Deutschland auch auf Platz drei im Traffic Graph ist hielt ich es für eine gute Idee und Übung, auch wenn vielleicht kein interesse besteht ;) Ich denke das mein Deutsch zwar ziemlich perfekt ist aber ich bin eben Halb-Amerikanerin und Halb-Österreicherin und in den USA aufgewachsen. Falls es also einige Fehler gibt oder Wörter nicht richtig sind entschuldige ich mich und würde mich über Verbesserunsgvorschläge freuen freuen :) Was noch ist: Das allles zuübersetzten ist viel mehr Arbeit als ich dachte also entschuldigung falls nicht regelmäßig upgedated wird.

-K

* * *

Es war einmal ein Planet in der Nord-Galxie auf dem die Sayajin lebten. Nach langer Jahre fortwährender Zivilisierung traten sie der PTO bei die vom Cold-Clan angeführt wurde, im Speziellen von dem niederträchtigen Lord Frieza. Frieza war froh dass die Saiyajin Teil seines Imperiums waren, sie waren eine Krieger-Rasse, die im Stande war ein hohes Level an Kraft zu erreichen und Frieza's Drecksarbeit mit Leichtigkeit zu erledigen. So musste es kommen, dass Frieza eines Tages anfing sie zu fürchten und beschloss den gesamten Planet zu zerstören und somit die gesamte Rasse auszulöschen... jedoch überlebten einige von ihnen.. die Überlebenden warn Turles ein Weltaumpirat, Paragus -Brollys Vater der zusammen mit seinem Sohn verbannt war, Raditz-ein Krieger, sein kleiner Bruder Kakarot der als baby zum Planeten Erde geschickt wurde um jene zu erobern, Nappa-ein Elite-Soldat und persönlicher bodyguard des Prinzen, Vegeta-Kronprinz der Sayajin und sein jüngerer Bruder Tarble. Turles,Tarble, Brolly und Paragus waren an verschiedene Orte des Universums verteilt. Raditz, Nappa und Vegeta waren gezwungen als Sklaven in Frizas Armee zu dienen, Planeten auszulöschen und für den bösen Lord zu töten.  
Kakarot erlitt eine permanente Amnesie und vergaß seine Herkunft und Mission, und lebte so ein friedliches Leben auf der Erde. Doch wie es scheint gehen Dinge nie so wie geplant, den er bekämpfte Frieza Jahre später, rächte seine Rasse und besiegte ihn. Er zog mit seiner Frau zwei Söhne groß, Son-Gohan und Son-Goten, während Vegeta sich wiederwillig dazu entschied auf der Erde zu bleiben und sich ein eine Wissenschaftlerin verliebete mit der er zwei Kinder hatte, einen Jungen namens Trunks und ein kleines Mädchen namens Bra. Es kann jedoch viel passieren wenn eine Maschiene die dazu fähig ist durch die Zeit zu reisen in die falschen Hände fällt, die des demonischen Duos, und bester Freunde Trunks und Son-Goten...eines schicksalhaften Tages entschieden sie sich die Maschiene zu stehlen und in der Zeit zurückzureisen um den Heimatplaneten ihrer Väter zu besuchen. Nachdem sie den König überzeugt hatten in der Tat Sayajins zu sein vereinigten sie ihre Kräfte und besiegten Frieza womit Planet Vegeta seinem sicheren Untergang entkam. Dank ihnen sind die Sayajin in einer anderen Zeit und einem anderen Raum noch am Leben...

* * *

**~5 Jahre zuvor...**

"Sieh ihn dir an Liebling, so klein und doch so stark!"  
"Ja Wilon, er hat ein seh hohes Power-Level, das höchte seit Jahrhunderten. Er wird zur Legende werden sagen sie. Er hat das Potential... Du wirst es weit bringen mein Sohn... Vegeta!".

* * *

**~Jetzt...**

"Bardock! Zorn!"  
Bardock und Zorn, enge Vertraute des Königs knieten vor ihrem Herrscher. Sie beiden konnten nicht auffhören zu lachen, sie waren gerettet und die Vorherbestimmte Zerstörung würde sie nie ereilen.

"Ja eure Majestät!"

Der könig stand auf und ging den Gange thes Thronsaals hinunter.

"Kommt her!"  
"Ich habe auch mit den anderen gesprochen. Es ist wichtig, dass Trunks und Son-Goten nie erwähnt werden, besonders nicht vor meinem Bardocks jüngeren Sohn. Sie dürfen es nie herausfinden, ich werde ihre Existenz nicht gefährden!".

"Wir vhaben verstanden eure Majestät, wir werden kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren."

"Gut, ihr könnt gehn.. für jetzt".

Nachdem die Wachen sich verbeught und den Raum verlassen hatten kontaktierte der König seinen Sohn.

"Vegeta."

"Ja Vater."

"Wenn du deine Mission beendet hast mach dich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich mein Sohn."

"Ich bin schon fertig Vater, ich werde mich auf den Weg machen"

"Gut", und somit trennte der König die thelepatische Verbindung zus seinem Sohn. 

* * *

**~2 Jahre später**

"Sieh nur Son-Goten! Der Planet ist immer noch in Ordnung! Mission erfüllt!", rief Trunks.  
"Hör auf hier rumzulauden du Balg, wir müssen zum Palast um meinen Vater zu warnen!. Die Geschichte darf sich nicht verändern!"

"Vegeta, können wir zuerst etwas essen?", sagte eine jammerende Stimme hinter ihnen.  
"Kakarot das ist auch alles was du kannst! Wir werden später etwas essen!", gab Vegeta zurück.  
"Wir sind hier inmitten von Felsen und Klippen du Idiot! Du hattest FRühstück bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten!"

"Oh komm schon", raunzte Son-Goku als sein Magen knurrte.

"Gut hör auf zu meckern! Wir werden im Palast essen!"  
"Eure Majestät!", rief Bardock, "Sie werden nie glauben wer hier ist! Trunks und Son-Goten sind zurück! Und sie sind nicht alleine!

" Bring sie herin und hol auch gleich Zorn! Sofort".

Bardock lies den überraschten König zurück der anfing sich die SChläfen zu massieren. Es war kein guter Tag bis jetzt und jetzt kündigte sich auch noch eine Migräne an. Als er sich setzte spürte er wie ihm etwas am Kragen packte und auf seinen Schos kletterte.

"Opa!"

Als er seine augen öffnete blickte er in Eis-blaue und ein kleines Gesicht.

"Trunks! Du bist ja schon ganz erwachsen gewordn!"

"Nah ich bin erst zehn! Aber ich hab dich vermisst!"

"Ich dich auch mein Kind!"

"Hallo Her König..", hörte er eine kindliche aber vertraute Stimme sagen.

"Hallo Son-Goten! Sie dich an! Ein kleiner Mini-Bardock!", lachte der König als er Kakarots Sohn sah.

"Dann solltest du mal meinen Vater sehen! Er und Onkel Geta sind auch hier!".

Der König machte große Augen und stand auf, Trunks kletterte auf seine Schulter und Son-Goten nahm ihn and die Hand.

"Hallo Vater! Lange nicht gesehen!", kam Vegetas Stimme

"Hallo mein Sohn! Nun ja ich sehe deine jüngere Version jeden Tag aber ich bin stolz darauf was für ein Mann einmal aus dir werden wird!"

"Ja genau... das ist Kakarot, Bardocks Sohn."

"Son-Gotens Vater! Ja die Ähnlichkeit ist unbestreitlich. Hallo Kakarot."

Son-Goku kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und grinste dusslig "Eure Majestät!"

"Keine Sorge Vegeta, dein jüngeres Ich ist auf einer Mission mit Nappa"

"Gut, es gibt da etwas das wir rsprechen müssen, Trunks sagte mir Bardock und Zorn wissen schon bescheid"

"Gut was gibt es den?" fragte der König als Trunks von seiner Schulter sprang und sich neben seinen Vater stellte.

"Vater die Geschichte darf sich nixht ändern! Ich muss noch immer auf die Erde umd Trunks' Mutter zu treffen, genau wie Kakarot. Wir müssen unsere angetrauten Furien kennen lernen!"

"PAPS!"

"-Ich meine natürlich Ehefrauen."

"Opa wir haben dir ein Foto mitgebracht damit du weißt wie sie aussehen.", "Das" sagte Trunks und zeigte ihm das Bild einer blauhaarigen Frau "ist meine Mama, Bulma Briefs. Sie sollte jetzt etwa 6 Jahre älter sein da mein Vater 7 ist. Sie ist die Erbin der Capsule Corporation und Tochter des Gründers und derzeitigen Presidenten, Ted Briefs."

"Das", sagte Son-Goten "ist meine Mama. Ihr Name ist Chichi. Sie ist die Prinzessing vom Bratpfannenberg und Tochter des Rinderteufels. Sie ist so alt wie mein Papa also ca. 2. Sie war einmal eine Kämpferin aber hörte damit nach Son-Gohans Geburt auf.", erklörte er und zeigete noch ein Bild von Son-Gohan.

Der König nickte und nahm das Bild von Bulma und Bardock das von Chichi

"Zorn! Bardock! Wir werden ein Auge darauf haben! Wenn die Zeit kommt werden Vegeta und Kakarot auf die Erde geschickt!"

"Gut! Nachdem das geklärt ist sollten wir gehen! Wir bewirken Zeitabspaltungen"

"Nein Vegeta! Ihr bleibt alle noch zum Essen!, sagte der König in einem Ton der annehmen las das er eine Verweigerung nicht akzeptierte. "Wir werden ein Sayajin-Mal haben!"

Wie auf Kommando knurrte Son-Gokus Magn wieder.

"Großartig!" murmelte Vegeta "Jetzt sind wir für weitere drei Stunden hier"

Nachdem Essen machten sich Vegeta, Trunks, Son-Goku und Son-Goten wiedeer auf in die Zukunft. Als er zusah wie sie verschwanden seufzte der König  
"Kommt Bardock ud Zorn! Wir müsssen nach Schwiegertöchtern suchen!"

Und das ist wo unsere Geschichte beginnt...


End file.
